


Introduction to Dissimilar Integration

by that1bifangirl



Category: Community (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Found Family, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Trobed, jock turned nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1bifangirl/pseuds/that1bifangirl
Summary: A Greendale Hogwarts AU! Mostly romantic trobed and platonic trobedison, plus the greendale 7 getting goofy with magic and hijinks.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. The Sorting Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiamma_Dandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Dandelion/gifts).



Abed was, surprisingly, looking forward to the sorting ceremony. He and hundreds of other students were crammed into the Great Hall in Hogwarts, waiting for the ceremony to begin. This was the moment everyone in the room, him included, had been waiting for their whole lives. This was the place where wizards and witches spent their formative years, where they made relationships that would last whole lifetimes.

Abed was mostly here to see the moving paintings.

Even as he looked around now, he saw first years fidgeting, anticipating the moment when their name was called. Hogwarts had changed in the past few years, allowing those who weren’t deemed “magic enough” when they were teens to experience what they had missed. A lot of the students were the same age as the professors themselves, such as a blonde girl well into her 20s chatting heatedly with a tall man who looked 30-something. Near them was a matronly looking woman around the same age as the man who was knitting something quite furiously. But while many had taken advantage of this opportunity, most of the people around Abed were his age, fresh out of high school. 

“Excuse me! Settle down, please!” he heard a shrill voice calling. A bald, bespectacled man stood at the front of the hall, wearing long black robes. Abed squinted. Were... his robes bedazzled with sequins? The man cleared his throat and began to speak.

“Now I’m sure you’re all excited to get started. But first off, I wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts. I am Headmaster Pelton, and if you need anything, you can just give me a dean-a-linga-ling!” He frowned. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what that was, it just... slipped out. Anyway, first-years, you are in for the time of your life. Hogwarts is a magical place, full of good times and good lessons that you can carry with you through the rest of your life. Whether or not you choose to experience its wonders depends entirely on you. For those of you coming back, please stop enchanting the staircases to stop in between doorways. You're making people late to class. Welcome and let the Sorting commence!”

A wooden stool was brought to sit out in front of the students, and with it, the infamous Sorting Hat. It was the stuff of legends, able to peer inside your soul and see your true colors. Abed didn't really have too much to hide, so he wasn't too worried. Just like Abed had heard, the Sorting was different for everyone. For one of the girls, it had barely been placed upon her head before it announced, “RAVENCLAW!” The brunette squealed excitedly and ran to join the Ravenclaw table, apparently delighted with herself. For others, such as Magnus Jordan, the hat spent a long time deliberating. “Pop pop...” it muttered. “I can’t seem to get anything except for pop pop...” until finally it announced rather wearily, “Gryffindor!”

For Abed himself, the hat didn't seem too confused. "You're smart, I can see that much is true..." it murmured. "But the colors blue don't seem right for you. You're clever and strong, and can lead your kin. The house for you is SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered and a few members motioned over Abed. He walked over to the table and sat. Abed was unsurprised. He knew that he was a good leader, although he wasn't sure whether he would fit in with the other Slytherins. A few of them were sizing him up, trying to intimidate him. Abed stared right back at them until they broke their gaze, uncomfortable from the unwavering stare.

But the Sorting that stood out the most to Abed was one of the first ones, a boy named Troy Barnes. He was handsome, Abed noticed, and muscular. He had that same cocky gleam in his eyes that he used to see in the boys that would shove him into his locker. As his name was called, he had swaggered up to the hat self-assuredly. Abed had no doubt that he was going to be one of Gryffindor’s poster boys, the ones that won duels and tournaments, all with a winning smile for the audience. Abed had already made it a point to stay away from him.

But as the hat was placed on his head, the boy’s smirk had turned into a frown. The longer it spent on his head, the more visibly frustrated he grew. The hat seemed to be debating with him inside of his head, and after a silent but emotion-filled minute, the hat confidently declared him to be “HUFFLEPUFF!”

The Hufflepuff table began clapping, but was silenced when the boy stood up and kicked over the wooden stool that had been seating the hat. The clatter in the silent hall was deafening. A few of the professors stood up in alarm, ready to take action. More than a few students yelped in fear. 

“What the HELL, man!? I thought this hat was supposed to be able to see my true character or whatever!” he yelled. He threw the hat on the ground. “But it puts me in the stupidest house, full of sissies and cowards! What a rip-off! You can keep your stupid sorting!” Shoving through the crowd of the remaining first-years, he stormed out of the hall, leaving a stunned crowd.

In everything he'd ever heard about Hogwarts, Abed had never known a student to _reject_ their sorting. This must've been the first time in Hogwarts history that it had ever happened. And for a Hufflepuff to do it? Even more surprising.

Maybe this boy wasn’t Abed’s average bully after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy walked until he was sure no one was following him, and then walked some more because he was angry and didn’t feel like stopping. Troy had walked down so many hallways that he couldn’t hear the sounds of the feast anymore, how everyone was celebrating their _amazing_ successes with their new housemates. He was starving, but it wasn’t like he could go back there or anything.

Troy didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know how long it had been. He didn’t know whether the feast was over or not. And he DEFINITELY didn’t know why that weird guy kept staring at him in the Great Hall.

Well. Everyone had been staring at him when he got sorted. When he yelled at the hat in front of the entire school.

The only thing that Troy knew was that he wasn’t going to the Hufflepuff dormitories. No way was he gonna spend a night with those losers. Maybe he could sneak into the Gryffindor dorms without anyone noticing.

Troy came to a sudden stop and sat down, his back against the wall and his head in his hands. He didn’t need them. He didn’t need anyone. This was just a mistake. They’d see that he belonged in Gryffindor. They would have to. If they didn’t-

“Hellooo,” Troy heard a sweet voice coming from beside him. He turned to see an older woman, holding a large tote purse. “Are you alright?”

Troy scrambled up. “I’m fine,” he retorted. “You can go back to the feast.”

The woman chuckled. “Oh no, I’m already heading to my dorms.” She glanced around surreptitiously. “I wanted to save these for later, but I have a feeling you need them more than I do.” She sneakily pulled out 4 breadsticks and a napkin full of cookies from her tote, handing them to Troy. “You’d best not waste them,” she added in a warning tone.

Troy nodded cautiously. “Thank you. That’s really nice of you.” He unwrapped one of the breadsticks and took a bite. It was the best breadstick he’d ever had, or maybe that was the hunger talking.

“I’m Shirley. And if you don’t need anything else honey, I’m heading to the Gryffindor dorms.” She turned to leave, but Troy stopped mid-chew and grabbed her shoulder.

“Wait! Did you say Gryffindor? Do you think maybe you could... let me in? Since you’ve already been so kind as to give me this food?” he asked desperately.

Shirley’s gaze softened. “I’m sorry sweetie, I don’t think we’re allowed to let other houses into our dorms,” she murmured. "But I can lend you some pillows and blankets from the common room if you wait here,” she said hopefully.

Troy nodded numbly. “Okay. Thanks.”

Shirley began to leave, but stopped once more at the end of the corridor and turned to face Troy. “And Troy?” she added softly. “There are worse things in the world than loyalty and kindness.”

* * *

Troy was curled up in a nest of blankets and pillows in a nook that he found. He had discovered that Hogwarts wasn’t as dark or cold as the movies had made castles out to be. As he ate his food, he thought about that lady he had met. Shirley.

When she told him she couldn’t let him into Gryffindor, Troy had felt something. It was like a big ball of disappointment and anger and relief all rolled into one big ball. Like a big ball of different colors of yarn, all knotted together. Troy would’ve tried to make her feel bad about it, but something about her made him feel bad for considering it. And another thing, why had she given him her food? She had seen him earlier, she saw what he did. Who gave a jerk like that the time of day, much less food to eat?

Troy didn’t know what he was going to do the next day. Usually, students’ schedules were posted on the common room notice board, but Troy didn’t even know how to get into the Hufflepuff rooms.

Hufflepuff.....

_Troy sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. The brim fell over his eyes. The hat was soft, worn from use. Troy could feel the entire hall’s eyes on him, but he was used to it. When the sorting hat made him Gryffindor, he knew he’d lift the hat up and see the adoring eyes of all the first-years gazing upon him. He was ready for it._

_“I can see there is great torment in your soul,” the sorting hat began._

_“Wait, what?”_

_“There is a war between your mind and your self. You try to conceal your true nature, even to yourself. But you cannot hide yourself from me. You carry pain, a deep pain. Yet despite this pain, your love and kindness cannot help but shine through.”_

_“Love and kindness? Those aren’t traits of Gryffindor. Unless this is a test. Which I’m totally passing.”_

_“You are not yet brave enough to acknowledge who you truly are. You have the capacity for bravery inside of you. Yet above all, your loyalty and compassion for others is brewing under the surface, waiting to emerge.”_

_Troy’s blood ran cold. “No. No, no, no. I’m strong. Do you know who I am? I’m a star quidditch player. I’m the most popular kid at my high school. That lovey-dovey crap isn’t my style. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_“Although you think that to be so, I know the truth. You cannot hide from yourself for much longer, youth. Your character is clear, that is true enough. You will see, you belong in HUFFLEPUFF!”_

The castle wasn't cold, but Troy felt a shiver run through him. What had the hat been talking about? No one that knew Troy would describe him as “loving and compassionate”. He was sarcastic and wise-cracking, a leading man. Troy was nobody’s sidekick, and he never would be. 

Troy looked out the window of his nook at the stars. As he stared at them shining up above, his breath fogged up the glass, making it hard to see. Troy brought his index finger up to the glass and drew what he always did: a little stick figure, smiling.

* * *

“Mr. Barnes? Mr. Barnes!”

Troy woke with a start, clutching his blanket close to his chest. He was facing the window, able to see the sun just barely peeking over the horizon and pinking the sky. Turning around, he was confronted with a disgruntled face.

“Mr. Barnes, please get up right this instant.” A strange, bald man was standing over him looking stressed. No, the headmaster. What time was it?

“Troy, what’re you doing here? We thought you’d ended up at the dorms eventually! You have to go to your dormitory right now! If you hurry, you might not miss your classes. We can talk about last night’s... spectacle later,” Headmaster Pelton blurted. “Don’t even get me started on how much trouble I’ll get into if we don’t sort all this out. For now, just go to the Hufflepuff common room. It’s near the kitchens. I don’t want to hear _any_ arguing about it! Off you go, now.”

Troy got up and started heading in the direction the headmaster and professor had been coming from. Truth be told, he had no clue where the kitchens were, but given how dark the sky was, he wasn’t concerned about making it in time. Troy tried not to think about what him heading to the Hufflepuff common room meant. It was temporary. Just a temporary mistake. Maybe the hat had confused his and Shirley’s sortings. Shirley seemed like a way better Hufflepuff than him.

Before Troy could ruminate on it much longer, he found the kitchen. Turns out his corridor guesses had proved lucky. Troy tapped the secret entrance barrel that the headmaster had told him opened the Hufflepuff door and walked in.

Ho. Lee. Shit.

This was... the most awesome room Troy had ever been in. Troy slowly turned in a circle, taking everything in. The windows that were placed near the ceilings gleamed so clear that even in the dim morning light, the room was illuminated clearly. He had expected the room to look awful, covered in hearts and sparkles and for all the yellow to make everything look like pee. But the room was gorgeous, spacious and homey. The yellow bricks and wood panels made Troy feel like he was standing in a honeycomb, in the coolest way possible. Stuffed armchairs were placed all around the room. And the plants… they were everywhere. Hanging from the ceilings, sitting on windowsills, placed on tables and shelves. Troy took a deep breath and got dizzy, the smell of honeysuckle and jasmine and basil and lavender and _life_ flooding through his system. Troy knew he needed to check his schedule or get to his dormitory or change into some new clothes, but the room smelled so good… and it was still so early… Troy lay down on one of the couches, striped with yellow and black. It was even softer than it looked. He would just close his eyes for a few moments….

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my dudes. Thanks for making it to the second chapter! I've discovered that I'm kind of the worst at writing, so hopefully I can work on that in chapters to come. This is my first fic I've ever written, so obviously it's pretty rough. I hope you guys can see past that. HUUUUUUGE thank you to Fiamma_Dandelion, thank you so much for helping me with this bb. It would mean so, so much to me if you dropped a comment, they seriously brighten my day so much. Thank you!


End file.
